It'd not only you It's everyone
by That.one.there-points
Summary: You think that it was only the golden trio? You think only they were in trouble? that they would make everything better on there own? well your wrong. So so wrong.    i SUCK at summaries.


**I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. Just the new characters :P**

It was dark. It's so very Dark and dank. I hate this kind of weather. Don't you, I bet you do. I mean, who would like this kind of weather? No one sane I would guess. Anyway, I'm with Jamie. You know Jamie? No? Well he is like my best friend …ever. His girlfriend is here too. Her name is Danni. She is amazing, just saying. I tell her everything.

We – Jamie, Danni and I - have been by the lake since about nine o'clock this morning. And no, it is not only because we are cool. – Which I know we are -. It's because we have been waiting for people. Some pretty bad people. Oh, I hate those people. But seriously, they need to learn to show up on time. Or at all, since they didn't show up. It's because they are scared of us. With the rage that we put into our spells we cast at them, to be honest I don't blame them.

Oh, haven't I told you yet? Yeah, me Jamie and Danni, we're wizards. Some pretty proud Hufflepuffs. Also, before you start judging us for being Hufflepuffs. Don't judge us. We are as brave as the Gryffindors. We are as smart as the Ravenclaws. But we were put in Hufflepuff six years ago because we aren't as bold as the Gryffindors. I don't want everyone's attention on me! We don't shout about how "smart" we are either. Good. I don't want everyone to see me as big headed. So… yeah, I'm a Hufflepuff, deal with it.

At the moment we are walking back too my house where we are all staying over Christmas. Gotta love my mum, always lets my friends stay around, mostly because she feels safer with a few extra young wizards around. And I don't blame her. It's dangerous this war. My mum is a muggle by the way. And my dad never came back from work one day I am told. I don't remember him. I could be either half blood or muggle born. Do I care? No.

Anyway, my mum is a muggle. And with this fully fledged war, she needs me and my friends. I would ever leave her. That is another reason that I am not going back to Hogwarts after Christmas. Not until this war is over. Not until we have won. And we will win.

Yes, I am relying on Harry potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I know that they are up to something. But I am relying on everyone else in the wizarding community. If we don't keep hope, we will lose. I don't want to lose. I will not under any circumstances lose any of my friends, or my family.

Some of the death eaters have been meeting by the lake this week. Only about five of them, coming at staggered times. So, we waited for them, all having birthdays early in the school year, we could take them down, one by one. But today, no one showed up. Not one deatheater or snatcher. You try to do your part and you can't.

We had arrived and my mum's place now. It was small, but with me being an only child, it was fine for the four of us to be there. My house was situated on a small road, nothing big, no big and fancy houses around. There was just a block of flats on one side, and a row of about ten houses on the other. I rang on the door bell, I had told my mum that I was nearly home about five minutes away from home. So I was expecting for her to answer the door fairly quickly. We waited, but there was no answer.

"Is she home Andy?" Jamie asked me.

"Of course," I replied "my mum doesn't leave home without me these days." I continued, slightly worried.

So we waited for a little longer. Soon a few minutes had passed. We rang the doorbell again. There was still no answer.

"Maybe the batteries have gone?" Danni said in a small voice. I could tell that she was worried too.

"I can hear it." I replied again.

I didn't understand. What was going on? I didn't want to think the worst. They had been snooping around here for days. They couldn't of… something broke my train of thought.

"Andy… umm, what's that?" Danni asked, staring in the direction of a large tree in front of the flats.

I saw it too, a black shadow, there was someone here. Someone snooping around, unwanted. All three of us whipped out our wands, we were ready for any nasty surprises. That's when they apparated right in front of us. Five deatheaters, fully uniformed.

**i know that ii is short, but the second chapter will be long. Trust me.**


End file.
